


gift

by Tomohisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomohisa/pseuds/Tomohisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto shut the door behind them, and carefully guided Keiji by his shoulders to the nearest seat.</p><p>Keiji was exasperated. "Bokuto-san, what exactly -"</p><p>"Shhhhh!" Bokuto cut him off, giving the room a dramatic once-over with his eyes. After a few moments, he appeared satisfied and sat across from Keiji, digging into one of his pockets at the same time.</p><p>"Over the weekend, I was at the beach, and I found the most amazing thing!" Whatever it was, Bokuto was struggling to find it, and his face creased with concentration. "Aha!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	gift

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Person A finds an aesthetically pleasing rock and decides that the only person who deserves to have such a cool rock is Person B. Person B is weirded out by how fond Person A is of the rock but pretends they think it’s a beautiful and thoughtful gift. OT3: Person C finds out and also thinks the rock is really cool and is annoyed that Person B doesn’t appreciate it and also that Person A didn’t give it to them first."
> 
> A tiny, _tiny_ drabble so that I could take a break from writing Kagehina.

" _Akaashiiiiiiiii!_ " A familiar cry tore through the corridor, and Keiji tried not to cringe. Bokuto could be so loud sometimes. He turned around, and sure enough, Bokuto was tearing through the hallway after him. A few of his classmates were snickering to themselves with hushed whispers. One of Keiji's eyebrows twitched.

"Bokuto-san," he greeted him carefully. When Bokuto finally reached him, he was half-bent over, panting heavily. His grey school blazer was rolled up to his elbows, something that Keiji took a moment to appreciate as Bokuto caught his breath.

"Akaashi," Bokuto looked up, golden eyes sparkling. He straightened. "I have something amazing to show you." He tugged at Keiji's arm, pulling him back into the school. "You have to see! Come on!"

Keiji allowed himself to be dragged down two corridors and into an empty classroom, ignoring the excited twittering other students were making. It wasn't every day that a third year came running through the second year floor, after all.

Bokuto shut the door behind them, and carefully guided Keiji by his shoulders to the nearest seat.

Keiji was exasperated. "Bokuto-san, what exactly -"

"Shhhhh!" Bokuto cut him off, giving the room a dramatic once-over with his eyes. After a few moments, he appeared satisfied and sat across from Keiji, digging into one of his pockets at the same time.

"Over the weekend, I was at the beach, and I found the most amazing thing!" Whatever it was, Bokuto was struggling to find it, and his face creased with concentration. "Aha!"

Bokuto held the object so close to Keiji's face that it became a blur. He held out his hand and Bokuto obligingly dropped it.

"It reminded me of you, so I thought that you could have it!" Bokuto practically bounced in his seat.

Keiji brought the thing back up to eye level. It was a small rock, smooth and cool to the touch despite having only just vacated Bokuto's pocket. It was covered with criss-crossing stripes of black and grey, though Keiji had seen similar rocks before.

He lowered his hand and began fiddling with the rock in his hands. Honestly, he couldn't see what had reminded Bokuto of himself. If anything, the colours of the rock brought Bokuto's hair to mind.

When Keiji looked up, he could almost see Bokuto deflating. "Do you not like it?" He was starting to look more than slightly dejected.

Smiling faintly to himself, Keiji leaned over and pecked Bokuto on the cheek. "It's beautiful, Bokuto-san." He was rewarded with a dark flushing of Bokuto's face.

* * *

"Oho, let me see it then, Akaashi." Nekoma's captain, Kuroo, sauntered over after their joint practice. He brushed a few sweaty strands of dark hair away from his face. "Bokuto hasn't shut up about that rock for the entire afternoon."

Keiji's confused expression melted into one of embarrassment, and he set aside his bottle in favour of searching through his gym bag. He'd taken to keeping the small rock nearby whenever he played in matches.

When he held it up for Kuroo's inspection, he had to bite back a laugh. Kuroo's face went bug-eyed, and he turned around and marched straight up to where Bokuto was standing.

"Oi, you noisy owl! Why didn't you bring one back for me as well?! I bet Akaashi doesn't even appreciate it as much as he should!"

Keiji laughed as Bokuto started squawking out a jambled mix of apologies. Some things never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt and I HAD TO.


End file.
